Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise
"Death in Disguise" is the sixteenth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Tom Sawyer. It first aired on CBS on Friday, February 10th, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Opening credit sequence Guest Stars End-title sequence Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVIII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * The central setting for this episode is Washington, D.C.. The United States Capitol Building can be seen in the background in the opening shot. * Director Alan Crosland, Jr. is credited as Alan Crosland in this episode. * Actor George Chakiris is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Arthur Batanides is credited as Art Batanides in this episode. * Actress S. Pearl Sharp is credited as Saundra Sharp in this episode. * This is the ninth episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Alan Crosland. It is his seventh episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Light-Fingered Lady". His next episode is "Flight to Oblivion". * This is Tom Sawyer's second work in television as a writer. It is his first and only episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman. * This is the third appearance of Saundra Sharp in the role of Eve. She appeared last in "Diana's Disappearing Act". * The scene from when Starker first enters the hotel room until he opens the folder containing the photograph of Diana Prince is filmed in one continuous shot. Super-powers Wonder Woman displays the full gamut of her super-abilities in this episode. * Superhuman strength, which she uses to break a shotgun in half, then splits the barrels to wrap around an assassin. * Super-leaping, which she uses at least twice; traditional stock footage. * Super-speed, implied but not explicitly shown as she is running. * Animal empathy, which is a rarely used ability for Wonder Woman. She uses it to convince two horses to dismount their riders. Quotes * Wonder Woman: Who did you hire to make the hit? * Nightingale: A man named Starker. But to know his name will do you no good, he's a master of disguise. .... * Carlo Indrezzano: You mean... YOU saved me? * Wonder Woman: Yes. * Carlo Indrezzano: That's impossible. It's ridiculous. You're a woman! * Wonder Woman: I have been told that once or twice. .... * Nightingale: Mister Kruger's told me something about you. He says you have a knack for my line of work. * Beamer: Why, that's nice of you to say, Mr. Nightingale. * Nightingale: I didn't say it, Mr. Beamer, this idiot did. .... * Carlo Indrezzano: With you as my bodyguard I shall remain, eh... eternally in danger. .... * Steve Trevor: Can you tell us who might want to see him dead? * I.R.A.C.: Affirmative. If you have approximately one hour and forty minute to kill, as it were. Gallery Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes Horse 1 Eyes.png|Horse 1 Eyes Horse 2 Eyes.png|Horse 2 Eyes Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes 2.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes 2 Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes 3.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes 3 See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified